Reunion dinner
by Lychee115
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians go back to Namimori for Namimori Middle School's reunion dinner. What is going to happen? I don't own KHR, and I don't own the cover photo.
1. The letter

**This fanfiction is set 10 years later after the Manga. **

**Notes: Chrome went to Namimori Middle once things settled down, and went to school with everyone.****  
****Lambo and I-pin attended school in Namimori, but was transferred to the Mafia school in Italy.****  
****Hibari started to call Tsuna 'Omnivore' due to past events and since Tsuna managed to win him in a fight, barely.****  
****Tsuna became hotter, taller and of course, sexier. And also, smarter, more sadistic (rubbed off from Reborn), but still very kind and nice and also still values life. (This is MY version of TYL Tsuna)**

**Parings: Tsuna X Kyoko, Gokudera X Haru, Hibari X Chrome, Ryohei X Hana, Reborn X Bianchi, Lambo X I-pin.****  
**

* * *

"Juudaime (tenth), a letter addressed you from Namimori Chuu Gaksei (Namimori Middle School)." Gokudera said, passing an envelope to Tsuna.  
"Eh? Namimori Chuu Gaksei?" Tsuna inquired.  
"Hai (yes)." Gokudera confirmed.  
"Ok..." Tsuna took the envelope and opened it. There was a folded piece of pristine white paper inside, a letter. The black lettering in a clear font was printed onto one side of it. The letter read,

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-san,  
You have been cordially invited to class of 2XXX, Namimori Middle School's reunion.

The details are as follows:  
Event: Class of 2XXX reunion  
Date: 22nd October, Friday  
Time: 7pm to 11pm  
Venue: Namimori Middle School, Hall, Class 2A table  
It will surely be an interesting time to catch up with your old classmates and friends. You can bring a date along as well!  
Dinner will provided, hence please reply to confirm your attendance.  
We hope to see you there!

Yours Sincerely,  
Namimori Alumni Club Committee"

"There was a reunion dinner? I haven't seen any of these invitations in the past few years." Tsuna remarked.

"These invitations have been sent through email and for some, post, since we graduated from Namimori Chuu Gaksei." Gokudera explained calmly.

"I don't seem to have received them though..." Tsuna trailed off, deep in thought.

"Juudaime, that's what we all have been thinking about. This invitation letter was sent by post to Juudaime's home in Namimori." Gokudera informed Tsuna promptly.

"Oh, ok. So mum sent it over here?" Tsuna questioned.

"Hai." Gokudera answered.

"Call all the other guardians to my office now please." Tsuna ordered.

"Wakarimashita (Yes / formal way of saying 'understood' or 'I understand')." Gokudera said before bowing and taking his leave.

'A reunion huh, it would be interesting to see our classmates. Whether it would be fun, I'm not so sure about that.'

~10mins later~

"Juudaime, they have gathered." Gokudera informed as each guardian strolled in after Gokudera.

They lined up in the room, some disgruntled and some quite annoyed. There was only 2 people who were quite happy.

"Yo! Tsuna!" Yammamoto greeted.

"Tsuna-nii" Lambo greeted.

"Kufufufu, what is it, Vongola?" Mukuro 'greeted'.

"Hn, Omnivore." Hibari greeted.

"Bossu." Chrome greeted.

"Kyokugen (extreme) Sawada!" Ryohei greeted, loudly. Very, loudly.

"Good afternoon, minna (everyone)." Tsuna said with a smile, it was rare for all of them to gather, there were so many missions to complete, trainings to carry out and schoolwork to do (*cough* Lambo *cough*).

"Well, I'll get straight to the point. Namimori Chuu Gaksei is having a reunion dinner, and I'm thinking that we should all go." Tsuna said.

"Demo (but), Juudaime, not all of us attended Namimori Chuu Gaksei." Gokudera pointed out.

"Exactly, which is the reason why you are all going." Reborn said, stepping out from the shadows.

"Yep, just like what Reborn said, we are all going." Tsuna said with a somewhat sadistic smile, ignoring the stupid reasoning.

"What about the missions?"

"None are during that period of time."

"How long will we be there for?"

"We'll be there for a week. It'll be like a short break."

"I get to stay by myself?"

"Yes you do."

"Hn, fine then."

"I'll email you the details."

"Hn" Hibari acknowledged and walked out of the room.

Tsuna smiled, it was just like his cloud guardian, Hibari probably couldn't stand crowding much longer.

"Kyoko and Haru will be coming along with us as well." Tsuna said and looked at Ryohei.

"Kyokugen!" Ryohei replied.

"I-pin will also be joining us." Tsuna looked slyly at Lambo.

"Wakatta." Lambo replied, slightly embarrassed. He and I-pin had become closer, and Lambo had started to crush on her. You know, just uncontrolled teenage hormones. Or so Lambo thought.

"Alright then, Gokudera, please make the necessary flight arrangements. Everyone will be staying where they were staying before in Namimori, except for Mukuro, you will have to find a place to stay in. Chrome will be staying in my house. Is everyone clear?"

"Hai, Tsuna-nii."

"Yes Bossu."

"Wakarimashita."

"Hai, Tsuna!"

"Kyokugen!"

"Kufufu, alright then."

"You are dismissed." Tsuna announced and everyone left.

"It's time to get back to my paper work." Tsuna sighed.

His guardians were less destructive than before, and Bianchi had gotten over throwing her poison cooking at Lambo, when she realised that it was Lambo, not Romeo. Gokudera managed to get over his phobia of his sister. He now only had a mild stomach ache, which was bearable. Bianchi was banned from the kitchen; they got her a lab for her poison cooking experiments. Gokudera was also calmer, and his tolerance level towards Yammamoto had increased, thus there were only occasional explosions. Mukuro and Hibari's offices were strategically situated on the level which the training rooms were at. They fought each other whenever they met, and Tsuna had forced them to find a training room for themselves before fighting. Tsuna fought with Hibari once a week, and sometimes more, when Mukuro wasn't around. Each guardian had their own training room, and there were also extra training rooms, just in case one was under repair.

Paper work was definitely much less these days.

"Reborn, did you stop all the mail coming from Namimori?" Tsuna inquired, aiming his question at the tall man who finally got his body back.

"It would have been a distraction. If you don't finish this whole stack of paperwork, there will be no dinner for you tonight." Reborn stated simply, his gun already aimed at Tsuna's head.

"Hiee! Hai, hai." Tsuna panicked for a moment, before he started on his paperwork. He sighed; this is going to be a long day.


	2. To Namimori!

It was finally time for all of them to leave.

"Is everyone here?" Tsuna asked.

"Hai, Juudaime. Only Mukuro and Ryohei will be going back immediately from their respective locations. Everyone else is present." Gokudera reported. Mukuro and Ryohei were on a mission in America, and thus had to go straight back to Namimori.

"Good, come on, let's go." Tsuna said with a smile, he was looking forward to seeing his mum.

"Tsu-kun! Can I sit next to you on the plane?" Kyoko asked shyly, once they were in the limousine which would chauffeur them to the airport.

"Hm? Oh, sure." Tsuna replied, kissing the top of Kyoko's head, on her soft strands of orange-brown hair.

Kyoko blushed and immediately clipped onto Tsuna's hand, burying her face into his shoulder in embarrassment.

Tsuna just ruffled her hair affectionately, smiling fondly.

"I'm tired." Haru yawned and leaned onto Gokudera's shoulder. She had woken up early to get the breakfast prepared; it was tiring to cook for such a big group.

Gokudera looked away, blushing, as he slung his arm around her, "It can't be helped." He mumbled, as though reassuring himself. Tsuna smiled, looks like things between Gokudera and Haru were going well. Bianchi was clinging onto Reborn, extremely happy, and in love. Reborn just smirked.

Hibari had gone in a separate car for himself, obviously avoiding the crowd. He was going on the private jet reserved for him only. He really, really hated crowds. Chrome went with him; she was the only one he was fine with - other than Tsuna.

Lambo was asleep, sitting next to I-pin who also slept. I-pin's head was on Lambo's shoulder, and Lambo's head was on her head. 'Looks like they were up studying.' Tsuna thought.  
It was going to take about half an hour to get to the airport. Tsuna had taken some reports which were in soft copy to look through on the way. He switched on his tablet and began to read the reports. Kyoko had shifted her position, and slept. 'Tsu-kun's scent is so nice...' was all she thought before she drifted off to sleep. She too, had prepared breakfast with Haru. Tsuna just chuckled and slung his arm around her and read the reports, typing out any comments he had, or changes that needed to be done.

Before they knew it, they had reached. People woke up, people blushed, Reborn pointed his gun and everyone got out. They headed to the private jet (another one, bigger and different from Hibari's) and got on. And they were now on their way to Namimori!

'This flight is a very long one. Lambo and I-pin have slept, woken up, studied, slept, and woken up again. Kyoko is surprisingly still sleeping. Maybe it's because she's clinging onto me? Oh well, Gokudera and Yammamoto are quarreling, as usual. Haru is trying to calm Gokudera down, Looks like the long flight was testing his patience. And we are only 10 hours into it. This will be long.' Tsuna thought, quite unhappy about the situation. He felt tired and wanted to rest, all he had been doing was going through paperwork.

He was sitting at the seat which was specially made, so that it became like a mini-office. It had a work-table and a comfy chair, three seats long. They were connected together, it was a one-piece thing. Very nicely made, and Tsuna was thankful for it. He had cleared a lot of paperwork. Kyoko was sleeping, head resting on his lap. Her legs were curled up on the seats, she was very comfortable. If they met with turbulence, Tsuna would protectively place his hand on her waist, to ensure that she wouldn't fall.

He was really tired now. Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling quite frustrated. At this moment, Kyoko woke up. Her eyes fluttered open, and she blinked twice before staring at her Tsu-kun's face. He seemed to be under stress, or frustrated. She glanced over at his paperwork and deduced that it must be the latter.

She sat up and scooted over to the other end of the seat.

"Kyoko…?" Tsuna asked, sending her a questioning look. 'What are you doing?' was written all over his face.

Kyoko smiled cheekily. She was about to help Tsu-kun feel better.

She reached over and grabbed his hand. She pulled Tsuna towards her, and his body tilted, his head landing on her lap.

Tsuna shifted and looked up at her smiling face, before turning away to hide his blush. Kyoko just smiled and brushed his hair out if his face. Tsuna soon turned towards her and fell asleep.

The rest of the flight was very comfortable, in Tsuna's opinion. Kyoko patted his head, combed her fingers through his gravity-defying hair, before ruffling it, and shyly placing a kiss on his forehead. She then admired his handsome features before drifting off to sleep once again.  
Once they had reached, "Wake up, daisies." was heard, and Tsuna was the first to wake up, he recognised the voice, and felt the killing intent behind it. He woke Kyoko gently before rushing over and waking everyone.

"Dame-Tsuna, you have 5 minutes." Reborn announced.

Tsuna rushed to wake all of them up. He found a pail and filled it with icy cold water. He also found some cloths. He soaked the cloths in the cold water, and threw the cloths onto everyone's faces. People woke up angrily, but at least they woke up.

They landed in 5 minutes and everyone got off. They got into a bus, and it sent everyone to their respective homes. The bus stopped at Tsuna's, it was the last stop.

Tsuna, Lambo, I-pin, Reborn and Bianchi stepped off the bus. Tsuna led the group to the front door and knocked on it.

It was a few moments before the door opened to reveal Nana.

"Kaa-san (mother)!" Tsuna greeted, before hugging her.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana said in her surprise before hugging him back.

"Tadaima (I'm home)." Tsuna said.

"Okaeri (welcome home), Tsu-kun." Nana said, smiling brightly. It had been a year since she last saw her son.

Tsuna had revealed to her about the Mafia and everything after he graduated from University, majoring in Business Management and Entrepreneurship. Nana was obviously very shocked.

He also revealed the secret regarding Iemitsu's job. Iemitsu couldn't be present, so a call from Tsuna was all that was needed for Nana to voice out her unhappiness. Iemitsu rushed back home to apologise. After making Iemitsu camp outside for 2 days, Nana finally let him in and forgave him. Tsuna just shook his head; she should have given him a harsher punishment.  
After that incident, Tsuna had to leave for Italy, leaving Nana alone. She didn't want to leave the peace of Namimori and said that she would visit him over in Italy. Tsuna also promised to visit - more often than his father, of course.

And finally, Tsuna had come back.

"Move it, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, kicking Tsuna inside.

"Hiee!" Tsuna exclaimed before stabilizing himself and walked inside.

"Chaos. Tadaima, Mama." Reborn greeted.

"Okaeri, Reborn-san." Nana greeted happily.

"Okaeri Bianchi-san."

"Tadaima." Bianchi said.

"Mama! Tadaima." I-pin and Lambo greeted together.

"Okaeri, Lambo, I-pin." Nana greeted, smiling widely.

"I'll go prepare some food." Nana said, before leaving to the kitchen.

"Hai, let's go unpack." Tsuna instructed.

"Don't be so bossy." Reborn said.

Tsuna secretly rolled his eyes.

"Tsuna, don't think I didn't see that." Reborn said, pointing his gun at Tsuna.

"Hai, hai." Tsuna sighed; Reborn took things too seriously sometimes.

They all headed upstairs to their rooms. Tsuna had his own room. Reborn had his own room. Lambo had his own room. Bianchi and I-pin shared a room. Though, I-pin spent most of her time in Lambo's room. Nana stayed in her own room, the master bedroom.

Tsuna placed his bag next to his bed, unpacked, and loosened his plain white tie. He lay on his bed thinking, 'It's good to be home.'

The week flew past in a flash. Tsuna took Kyoko out on a few dates. Other than that, he spent the rest of his time with his mum. He started helping out in the kitchen since High School, and learnt how to cook some basic dishes. His skill level progressed until he had learnt half of his mother's recipes, and created some of his own in University. Naturally, he had to show off to his mother when he came back right? Nana really enjoyed her son's cooking. Tsuna helped his mother out in the kitchen, cooking with her.  
His 'dates' with Kyoko were usually just walks in Namimori Park, and shopping for groceries.  
Well a son has to do what a son can do, when he wants to spend time with his mother.


	3. Class of 20XX Reunion

Before long, it was Friday. Tsuna finished helping his mother out with the dishes and proceeded on to discuss about the dinner plans.

"Kaa-san."

"Nani (what), Tsu-kun?"

"Tonight is the reunion dinner."

"Ah, soka (I see)."

"Will Kaa-san be going as well?"

"Eh? I don't think I have an invite to it."

"Then, would you like to have dinner with Kyoko's parents?"

"Eh? Kyoko-chan's parents?"

"Hai. They'll be happy to have you over, Kaa-san."

"Hontoni (really)? Alright then. I'll get to meet your future in-laws."

"Kaa-san..." Tsuna was slightly embarrassed.

"Help me tell them that I'll be going."

"Hai."

And with that, Nana's dinner was settled.

Night soon came, and Tsuna got ready. He wore the suit he made Kyoko pick out when he was packing. He had so many to choose from! He would have just randomly selected one, but he decided that it would be for the best if someone else chose it for him. Kyoko had been happy to do so anyways.  
He took a bath before wearing his suit, ensuring that he didn't sweat in it.  
They had agreed to walk to school just like the old days. Tsuna was glad to see that Yammamoto and Gokudera were there to 'pick him up'. It was just like the old times - just that they were all taller, and dressed in tailor-made suits.  
"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Juudaime."

"Konbanwa, Gokudera-kun, Yammamoto."

Everyone else had left earlier. Lambo wanted to get an ice-cream. I-pin followed him. Bianchi wanted to go earlier to spend more time with Reborn (they were just going to be sitting at a table in the shadows). Chrome went to see Mukuro and bring him to where Hibari was they were itching to fight.

"Tsu-kun, have fun ok?" Nana called.

"Hai. Itekimasu (I'm leaving/going)!" Tsuna said.

"Iterashai (have a safe trip)!" Nana said, watching them leave.

'Tsu-kun looks so manly now.' She thought, smiling to herself. She then proceeded to change and head over to Kyoko's house.

The trio walked, on the way to school. They met Kyoko, Haru and Ryohei at the intersection and continued their journey. But the time they reached the school..."Hiee! We're already 5 minutes late!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Herbivores and Omnivore."

"Ah, Hibari-san..." Tsuna feared that he had to fight the prefect.

"I will overlook this. Go." Hibari instructed.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Tsuna thanked.

They all rushed inside.

They could hear the emcee speaking through the microphone, but they didn't care. They would take this chance that Hibari had given them and get to the reunion.  
Tsuna pushed open the doors of the hall effortlessly and they all stepped in. Everything came to a halt. Whatever everyone in the hall was doing was forgotten all eyes were on them. Even the emcee stopped talking in surprise. This continued for 3 minutes, and Tsuna felt uncomfortable under the stares they received.

"Oops..." Tsuna muttered.

The emcee finally regained her senses, "Which class are you from?"  
Tsuna looked at the group behind him. They were all looking at him expectantly. 'I'm the boss, I should answer.' Tsuna reminded himself.  
"2A!" He shouted.  
The 2A table looked shocked, they raised their hands and Tsuna and his gang - or famiglia - headed towards it. Ryohei wanted to sit with them, and thus joined them.  
As soon as they all sat down, everyone started to gossip.

"Who are they?"

"They're so handsome!"

"Those girls are so pretty!"

"Were they ever in our school?"

"I don't remember them."

"Bossu." Chrome greeted, suddenly appearing.

"Kufufu, Vongola." Mukuro greeted.

"Ah, Chrome, Mukuro. Just in time." Tsuna greeted.

"I'll be going then." Mukuro said.

"Ah, mate (wait), Hibari-san will be here soon." Tsuna informed him. Hibari and Mukuro had scheduled a fight during the reunion.

"Kufufu, alright then."

"Rokudo Mukuro."

"Hibari Kyoya."

The two met each other.

Everyone held their breaths.

All it took was two seconds before they started to battle. Tsuna sighed. This would be troublesome. Tsuna got up and approached them.

"Mukuro, Kyoya (he only used 'Kyoya' when he was angry). You are disturbing everyone." Tsuna warned. He had gone into hyper mode, just that his flame could not be seen.  
The fighting duo stopped immediately. Last time, Tsuna punished them by making them miss out on missions for a month, and made sure that they couldn't fight each other. It wasn't pleasant.

"Kufufu, let's take this somewhere else."

"Hn."

The duo left, and Tsuna sighed in relief.

The gossiping resumed when he sat down again.

"Who is he?"

"Did you see his eyes?"

"He's so hot!"

"Oh my goodness! He's so attractive!"

The emcee decided to change the sequence of events.

"Would that group of guests whom entered just now please come up on stage? I'm sure that everyone would like to know you better!" she announced excitedly. Everyone cheered excitedly.

"Tsu-kun..." Kyoko said.

"Wakatta (I know), minna, let's go." Tsuna said, everyone followed him up onto the stage.

The emcee almost started fangirling as Tsuna approached her, everyone trailing lazily behind him.

"Please tell us your names." the emcee cued.

A microphone was passed to the last person in the line.

"I'm Lambo, I've never actually studied here, but I've been here before." He winked, making many ladies swoon. I-pin slapped his shoulder, and he passed her the mic.

"I'm I-pin, I'm from China. I moved here and like Lambo, I've never studied here, but I've been here." I-pin then passed the mic. Many guys were pointing at her and talking. Lambo got a bit jealous, and she had to calm him down.

"I'm Chrome Dokuro. I transferred to Namimori Chuu Gaksei." She bowed and passed the mic. Many guys also had their attention on her and clapped.

"SASAGAWA RYOHEI, MY MOTIVATION IS KOKYUGEN! AND MY AIM IS TO BE KOKYUGEN!" Ryohei shouted loudly into the mic. Everyone covered their ears, they could feel their ear drums bursting. Everyone on stage, however, looked totally fine. They had their ear plugs ready. It was always a necessity whenever Ryohei was around. Hana went up on stage and pulled the microphone out of his hands. She passed it and pulled Ryohei off stage, she pulled on his ear. "Ha-hana!" Ryohei exclaimed. She then reprimanded him. And I'm sure that ear-pulling must have been painful.

"I'm Yammamoto Takeshi. It's nice to see all of you again!" Yammamoto said, very happy to be at the reunion. Girls swooned at his introduction; looks like his fans are still his fans.

"Haru desu! I'm just an escort." Haru introduced, bowing. Guys clapped and some cheered.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato. Nice to meet you." Gokudera made his simple, blunt, to the point, and very precise. All the girls swooned. He was still hot after all. And his fan club was alive as well.

"Sasagawa Kyoko desu. It's a pleasure to be here." Kyoko said. All the guys cheered and clapped and sone screamed girly. Well, she wasn't the school idol for no reason. Also, she looked prettier and her elegance was something that set her apart from the rest.

Tsuna received the microphone, but he didn't know what to say. The whole hall was silent, all of them waiting in anticipation, waiting for him to reveal his identity.

"Ano (um)," He started. Self-proclaimed fan-girls of his, and a new fan club which was made on-the-spot cheered for him. He had to wait for all the screams to die down. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Also known to many as 'Dame-Tsuna'. It's nice to be here." Tsuna finished with a bow.

"**EH?**" Was the response he received - and it was louder than Ryohei's 'KOKYUGEN!'. I mean, who would think that Dame-Tsuna would become this totally hot and tall guy who looked like the perfect guy in every girl's dreams? Everyone on stage silently thanked God for the earplugs they conveniently left in their ears.

Once it had all died down, the also shocked emcee asked, "Are you really Dame-Tsuna?"

"E-to, hai. Though, I now go by. 'Tsuna' instead of 'Dame-Tsuna'. Haha" He replied, chuckling at the end. Everyone found his laugh so awesome that about 90% of them had nosebleeds (including guys - they would totally turn gay for him at this point). It was really a sight to behold. Red spurting out here and there, everywhere.

Tsuna just gave a weak, guilty smile. This totally tugged at their heartstrings, and they all had nosebleeds again.

"Tsu-kun, don't show any expressions, you're making it worse." Kyoko said.

"Ah, wakatta. But I can't help but feel bad." He told her. Kyoko just sighed and took the microphone.

"Please head to the toilets to wash up. Thank you." She calmly instructed.

As soon as everyone left, Tsuna hugged Kyoko and whispered, "This is one of the sides that I love about you." And then he kissed her cheek. Kyoko blushed and hid her face in his chest.

"Juudaime, please stop your PDA." Gokudera said.

"Hayato (he only used 'Hayato' when he seriously needed to get Gokudera's attention), Haru looks like she wants a hug too." He informed.

Gokudera looked over at Haru, she stared at the ground, quite embarrassed that Tsuna had pointed it out. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Can't be helped." He muttered.

Haru hugged him back, tightly.

Tsuna had released Kyoko, and both of them chuckled, and left the stage along with the others.

A few moments later, Gokudera and Haru broke their embrace and joined the rest on the floor.

They waited for the emcee and everyone else to return to their seats. A few had passed out and were being treated.

The emcee had a few games up her sleeve, and everyone had to play. They had to split into groups, and Tsuna's famiglia grouped with the Shimons.

The games were simple, and the Vongola-Shimon group always won.

For the game where they had to find items which were put in a list and shown on a screen, the items were quite simple: Lighter (Gokudera), bat (Yammamoto), sweet (Lambo), tie (Julie), hat (Julie), bandage (Enma), armband (Adelheid – no idea why she's still carrying that around with her).

And the game where they had to send one person per group to say something cute, they sent Tsuna. He had to say, "Hieee! I'm scared!" He used a higher voice, which they said sounded like how he did back in Middle School. They also made him take off his jacket and tie, to look like he was still in Middle School. Basically, they made it like he was still in Middle School. Gokudera prohibited any recordings of this. And naturally, because Tsuna is cute – when he was younger - they won.

Then there was another game where they had to send the smoothest talker to talk to the crowd and see who the best talker was. It was between Tsuna and Lambo, but since Tsuna had already participated, the made Lambo go. "Yare, yare (My, my), I can't believe that I am in front of such beautiful ladies. It would be such a pleasure if even any one of you actually talked to me." Lambo started. He got a response, as according to plan and continued on. Of course, he won. And I-pin got a bit jealous, so Lambo had to gain her trust again. It was just a competition after all.

Soon, the games ended and the emcee cued the dinner to be served. In between each course, a performance was shown.

There was also a dance performance, which was meant to be interactive with the audience. A few volunteers had to go up on stage and dance together with them.

The volunteers were: Tsuna, Gokudera, Yammamoto and Mochida.

Tsuna managed to pick up the moves easily, and decided that he had to do them properly. Kyoko told him so, and he had to comply. Gokudera was embarrassed and was very stiff. Yammamoto tried his best. Mochida just failed at it.

The performance by them was welcomed by the whole audience. They had to dance to Caramelldansen.

After that, the trio had to perform yet again, with some of the novice dancers. And these novice dancers were, surprise surprise. They were the Varia. Xanxus was drunk and everyone else had to follow Xanxus, so they danced Caramelldansen together. Tsuna almost got killed by a shot from one of Xanxus' X-guns. That wasn't very pleasant, thus they had to comply.

Overall, the food at the dinner was nice, and they enjoyed it thoroughly.

After the dinner was the part where they could let loose and dance. Tsuna danced with Kyoko, Gokudera with Haru, and Lambo with I-pin (though shy at first). Yammamoto danced with each of his fans. He didn't like seeing them quarrel over him. Chrome went to find Mukuro and Hibari.

It was soon 11pm, and the gang decided to leave. They had an enjoyable time and decided to come back for the reunions, year after year.

Saturday morning was the time they left, and headed back to Italy. After the fun and relaxation, it was time to do some work.

~Owari~


End file.
